Where True Love Lies btwn My Pain and Hurt
by russiananimechicfrk14
Summary: heh... this is my first inuyasha fanfic so plz dont be too harsh ok?...Kikyo dies. Inuyasha mourning her death, turns everything away. Will Kagome be able to reminf him of herself before its too late? Will Miroku grope lecherously Sango's butt? Find Out!


"Where True Love Lies Between My Pain and Hurt"

Made by: Vera Selianova,(note:this is my second inu-chan fanfic so plz understand if this is random. Hope u like it! lol)

"My Explanations and Memories of my Mistakes"

She was dead. He killed her. He promised to protect her forever, to keep her from harm, especially from the evil groping hands of Naraku. He told her that she was safe, he told her…what does it matter now? She is gone. He betrayed her after all those promises, after all that he owed her …his life…his love for her care and kindness…and what has he given her? Death. He is responsible for that…how could he be so damn careless? Fuck. Inuyasha lay on the big oak tree that brought back so many memories from his mind, his past, and maybe even a possible future. Kikyo. He let her down. His white silk hair brushed across his cheek as the wind picked up, taking his happiness with it…maybe forever? NO it was not true. He had Kagome. She was there for him all those times, he will be there for her as well. How could he look at her? He has harmed her shimmered heart also, why was he such a damn, fucking, asshole? A tear slid down his cheek as he remembered…"Inuyasha, would you like to help me collect berries for the grand festival today? I was hoping that you would come and join me. Would you do that? Come down from that tree." The Miko called out to the grumpy Hanyou that sat in the usual tree, same usual position, his same usual annoyance that he used for her, Kikyo, maybe the only person that stepped out to him, shared her thoughts and feelings that affected him so, even from a mere mortal; human. His heart lurched at her scent, her presence, her appearance. It took his breath away at her warm brown eyes, her grace, the way she could talk him into anything with ease that brought him to clear frustration. It was that something stirred in his heart for her, but his shut-out heart and past has kept the feelings left in confusion, leaving no room for other things. "Fegh, what do YOU want? Are you that weak and helpless that you can't bring even to pick berries without help? So pathetic. You mere mortals are a waste for me. If you are indeed that helpless, I will go help pick your stupid berries." With that, Inuyasha jumped down and rudely grabbing the straw woven basket from Kikyo's hands, and started to awkwardly pick the tiny berries with his clawed hands, eating one for every one that he picked. Kikyo smiled, taking another straw basket and tagged along, picking berries more swiftly and with experience that brought Inuyasha to utter frustration, a if it were her wish to humiliate him in front everyone. He knew too well that Kikyo. He knew she cared more for him than anyone else and that she wouldn't ever hurt him… "Oh Kikyo, I am so sorry. " Inuyasha said, jumping from the tree and punching it will full force with his right arm that caused it to bleed. He did not feel the pain,he felt his heart. Corrupt, broken, unfulfilled, only one person who could love…

"What Now…"

Has Inuyasha come back yet? Is he ok? The whole group thought worriedly, fearing that the loss Inuyasha suffered was left painful to its fullest potential. Kagome felt the most pain though. "Oh, Inuyasha. She was so important to you, and I… you will hate me I fear, I don't want you to forget me. I love you. I need you in this time and you… Kikyo is your business not me. It hurts me so. Oh, Inuyasha, what shall I do with myself now? I know you must hurt from looking at me. I am the ONE who causes you pain." She thought, silent tears dripping down her cheek. The night was still. A reassuring arm wrapped he shoulder. It was her friend, Sango. "Do not worry Kagome. He just needs time. Don't give up on him." Sango said, her a slight smile playing on her lips. Even Miroku has not tried any 'nonsense' since the incident. Everything was frozen as time itself. That Naraku. He loves playing with people's emotions. Kagome stood up from her tangled sleeping bag she barely got out of and stumbled into the night. 'Go get him Tiger.' Sango whispered and returned to her sleeping position near the lecherous monk.

"How long have I been running? Is Kagome ok?" Inuyasha thought. He passed land at incredible speed. He relized that he…was at the bone-eaters well. This is were he made his promises. This is where Kikyo hugged him for the last time. Her last touch...Flashback to how Kikyo died

Kikyo. What has she turned into? A soul arousen from the dead by an evil sourceress that was killed by her own creation's hand. Yes, Kikyo hated Inuyasha. Inuyasha, the one she loved had betrayed her love and trust over a stupid jewel! But why? Mabye it was Naraku. So what? What has she become? A dead cold clay body of no soul that stole other souls on the dependance to walk the earth as the legendary prietess that had no heart, no love. Does she have a choice? Yes avenge her deat and take Inuyasha into her own hands. Kagome, a reacarnation of her own looks. What does Kagome have that she doesn't? trust? Oh no more, no more it was all over too soon…

" What is it Inuyasha? What do you scence, a jewel?


End file.
